


Pearl Says a Word

by MyAO3Username



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAO3Username/pseuds/MyAO3Username
Summary: Now that the show is over, Pearl finally feels free to express herself in a way that Cartoon Network never allowed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Duck."  
~ Pearl, 2020


	2. Chapter 2

*facepalm*  
~ Amethyst, 2020


End file.
